Mother Mix: Truth or Dare
by Mibani
Summary: Everyone in the mother games come to play a game of torture! err, umm, I mean Truth or dare! Give us you questions and they'll be in! Play now!
1. The CrazyNess Begins!

Mimi: YAY! I'm really happy! Do you wanna know why?

Ninten: No, no one really does.

Ness: I don't really care…

Jeff: Agreed.

Lucas: I'm kinda curious…

Everyone but Lucas: Lucas! No!

Mimi: Okay, I'll tell you guys!

Everyone but Lucas: Waaaaaaaaah…

Mimi: I'm doing a truth or dare for no reason at all!

Everyone: WHAT?

Mimi: Yep! We need reviews, so you guys have to obey me for this chapter!

Claus: You have no control over us!

Mimi: Actually I do! The doors are locked! And I have readers!

Hinawa: Wait, aren't me and Claus dead?

Mimi: Not anymore!

Ana: I guess we're stuck here for a while…

Paula: Yeah, this might get ugly and- WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Pokey: I'm here because I'm a part of mother 2 and 3…

Ness: Pokey!

Lucas: Porky!

Ness: Porky?

Lucas: Pokey?

Loid: Talk about confusing…

Kumatora: So, what are we reduced too? Making out and doing insane things?

Mimi: Yep! And for a twist, Yaoi and Yuri are not just allowed, they're recommended! Feel free to ask anything! We don't judge! 10 Truths and Dares is the max. I'll put in any lists submitted, no questions asked!

Tracy: But-…

Mimi: I SAID NO QUESTIONS! Anyway, shall we begin?

Teddy: No.

Ninten: Nope we don't need to start!

Claus: You don't have to! We can just all go home and-…

Mari: Nice try hot stuff.

Mimi: Mari! I didn't think you were coming! Oh, and you can't flirt until a reader asks you too.

Mari: Damn…

Mimi: Okay! Let's get this going! Let's start with Lucas; _**have you ever had feelings towards your brother?**_

Lucas: Well… I… Me… I can't… Ummm, I… Uhh… I… I L-l-like… Okay! Yes! It's true!

Claus: O.O

Mari: Yay! I can write a twincest and not feel bad!

Mimi: Yay! ^.^

Claus: O.O

Lucas: O/O

Mari: ahh, young love. :D

Mimi: Okay, Ninten… _**Are you in love with Ana?**_

Ninten: No. Feh, are you kidding me? Why would you even ask? Hell, I don't even like girls!

Ana: Ninten! WHY? *Runs into the corner crying*

Mimi: YAY! NOW I CAN SCREW UP NINTEN! X3

Ness: I don't like the sound of that…

Loid: Neither do I…

Mari: Okay, I'm doing this one! _**Tony, Do you love Jeff?**_

Tony: O/O

Jeff: :0

Mimi: It's okay Tony… I know you don't wanna say anything to Jeff… Just whisper to me, and I won't tell Jeff.

Tony: O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-okay… -Whispers into Mimi's ear-

Mimi: Okay. Thank you for telling me…

Mari: What was the answer?

Mimi: -Whispers into Mari's ear-

Mari: WHAT? You're not joking?

Mimi: No, I'm not. And, Dr. Andonuts, It's your turn! _**What's your first name?**_

Loid: Andonuts?

Dr. Andonuts: Well… it's Loid.

Loid: You're me?

Dr. Andonuts: It's looking like it's true.

Mimi: Wow… TIME PARADOX!

Mari: Yeah… Anyway! Ness, _**who do you like?**_

Ness: I don't really like anyone…

Mimi: -face palm- Whatever… Pokey, _**have you ever molested Ness? BE HONEST!**_

Pokey: No! I would Never-…

Ness: -Stares at Pokey threateningly-

Pokey: Okay, yeah I did! 6 months ago…

Mari: AHAH! I was right! X3

Mimi: Okay… You guys have been spared the dares… FOR NOW! –Cough- -Gasp- -

Flint: Will she ever stop?

Mari: I don't think so…

Hinawa: Is she going to be okay?

Claus: For sure, I've seen her like this before…

Michelle: Hey everyone! What are you doing without me? :D

Tony: We're stuck playing truth or dare fan fiction style…

Michelle: REALLY? COME ON GIRLS!

May: YAY!

Lilly: Oh my god! I love you Ness! –Hugs Ness-

Miyuki: Really? Uhh… Jeff?

Jeff: Hrmm?

Miyuki: Can I hug you?

Jeff: I... don't see why not…

Miyuki: O-okay… -Hugs Jeff-

Michelle: Okay! Now that we're all here, start reviewing! You can put ANYTHING! Yaoi and Yuri are both welcome with open arms! We need you too review, so please do that!

Everyone: BYE!


	2. Paring And Confusing

May: We have REVEIWS!

Michelle: Yay!

Lilly: Woohoo!

Miyuki: That's great!

Mari: YES!

Mimi: Alright!

Everyone else: Nooooooooooo!

May: Ok, the first one comes to us from **SuckOutYourSoul**!

Lilly: This person says…

_**Dares:**_

_**Pokey: Walk around in a REALLY fancy bra (no shirt) BUT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS MY SANITY WEAR PANTS! (PS i just wanna mess up everyone's minds! XD) **_

_**Lucas: Go mentally insane and murder anyone who gets too close**_

_**Ness: Spend an hour in a locked room with Giygas.**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Claus: WHAT WAS THE POINT OF YOU COMMITING SUICIDE?**_

_**Duster: Have you ever ben to mental therapy?**_

_**Boney: What the HEY is your IQ?**_

Mimi: ALRIGHT! Let's begin.

Lilly: Claus, you start. _**What WAS the point of you committing suicide?**_

Claus: I committed suicide? I didn't notice…

Michelle: -Breaks out laughing- You d-didn't? -Continues laughing-

Claus: ಠ_ಠ

Miyuki: It's the epic face!

Everyone but Claus: Gasp!

May: Whatever… Next! Duster; _**Have you ever been to mental therapy?**_

Duster: Twice.

Mari: Okay… Boney; _**What the HEY is your I.Q.?**_

Boney: (My what?)

Mimi: I thought so! Next up… Dares! Muhahah! Pokey; _**Walk around in a REALLY fancy bra (No shirt) BUT PLEASE FOR THE LOVE THAT IS MY SANITY WHERE PANTS!**_

Pokey: … I hate you SuckOutYourSoul... And, where am I getting the bra?

Miyuki: Mimi asked me to grab this for your dare. –Hands Pokey a fancy bra-

Pokey: Screw you people…

Ness and Lucas: -Holding back laughter-

Pokey: -Has bra on- I'm going to kill you…

Mari: Sorry Pokey, that's Lucas' dare…

Lucas: WHAT?

Michelle: Hah! Lucas; _**Go mentally insane and murder anyone who gets too close!**_

Lucas: Umm… okay… Got a knife?

May: Yeah, here. –Gives a knife-

Lilly: Everyone might wanna run… -_-

Everyone: -Backs away from Lucas slowly-

Mimi: Now… Ness; _**Spend an hour in a locked room with Giygas.**_

Ness: I'm ok with it. Giygas?

Giygas: Alright… -Throws Ness into a room and walks in with him-

Michelle: -Locks the door- Okay! Next set comes from _**NessXLucasXClausXNinten**_

Ness, Claus, Lucas, and Ninten: WHAT?

Miyuki: That's his Screen Name…

Everyone but the Fangirls: -Facepalm-

Michelle: Alright! They say…

_**Ness: Do you like Lucas?**_

__

**Ninten: Do you love Ness?**

Claus: Do you love Lucas?

Pokey: Do you love Claus/Ness?

Mimi: Do you love yaoi involving LucasxNess, NintenxNess, LucasxClaus, PokeyxNess.

Jeff: Do you love Tony?

May: YAY! YAOI DARES! And, we've ignored the girls…

All the girls: -Drooling-

Mimi: I guess they like Yaoi too…

Michelle: _**Do you love yaoi involving LucasxNess, NintenxNess, LucasxClaus, PokeyxNess?**_

Mimi: HELLZ YEAH!

Lilly: Heh, don't we all girls?

Fangirls: YEAHZ!

Miyuki: I'll do the first one… _**Ness: Do you like Lucas?**_

Ness: -Playing war with Giygas- Huh?

Mari: Ness… Do you like Lucas?

Ness: Well… I… Kinda… I'm… Yeah….

Lucas: -Snaps out of killer mode- Ness… I… -Faints-

Claus: Lucas!

Michelle: _**Claus: Do you love Lucas?**_

Claus: I-I thought we went over this!

Fangirls: -Death glare-

Claus: Yes! I do! Just don't kill me!

Girls: Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!

Claus: -gulp-

Ness: Hands off my prey!

Falco: -appears out of nowhere- THAT'S MY LINE! –Disappears-

Ness: Uhh… okay…?

May: _**Ninten: Do you love Ness?**_

Ninten: I don't think I should say… I don't wanna confuse Ness…

All the girls: JUST SAY IT!

Ninten: Fine! I love Ness okay…

Ness: -In shock-

Mari: Hour's up!

Giygas: -shoves Ness out the door-

Ninten: Ness… I…

Ness: No, Ninten… You don't need to say anything… -Kisses Ninten-

Ninten: -Dramatic faint-

Fangirls: -Drooling-

Girls: Awwwwwww!

Miyuki: We aren't done yet! _**Pokey: Do you love Claus/Ness?**_

Pokey: They were both my sex slaves once or twice…

Claus and Ness: -Blushes brightly- We…

Mari: Kinky…

Mimi: -Slaps Mari upside the head- Bad!

Michelle: -giggle-

Lilly: Any who… _**Jeff: Do you love Tony?**_

Jeff and Tony: Uhh…

Michelle: O/O

Mari: What Michelle?

Michelle: They were making out in the corner…

Everyone: -Blushes-

Fangirls: Okay! We're done here! REVIEW!


	3. We Went M Rated

May: Wow! –Breaks out laughing-

Lilly: What's so funny May?

Mari: I think it's the next set of truths and dares. –Giggles-

Mimi: These are good! –Laughs uncontrollably-

Miyuki: I agree… Who came up with these?

Michelle: Well, we'll get to that soon enough.

Ana: This might get bad…

Mimi: And indeed it will! :D

Everyone: WHY? STOP REVIEWING! YOU'RE FULING THEIR ACTIONS!

Fangirls: Ignore them! They just want this to end!

Kumatora: I haven't had a line since the first chapter! People need to give me something to do!

The rest of the girls: YEAH! D:

Michelle: Don't worry! Two of you girls are dared this time! :D

Girls: Should we be happy?

May: Not at all! ^_^

Lilly: Let's go!

Mari: Okay! The first set comes from _**heather769969**_.

Miyuki: She says:

_**I'm not very good at making dares, but I just want to see what'll happen XD**_

(Truths)

Lucas: Have you ever snuck out late at night? ... WITH Claus? All alone? :3

Ness: Have you ever really had feelings for Paula? Though I doubt it... :P

(Dares XP)

Ninten: Wear one of those school girl uniforms you see in anime for 2 hours. :P

Claus: Sit in a room for 1 hour with Meta Drago! :D

Lucas: -Facepalm- This is going to get ugly…

Mari: Let's begin! _**Lucas: Have you ever snuck out late at night? ... WITH Claus? All alone?**_

Lucas: …

Claus: …

Miyuki: I'll call it a "Yes". :3

Lucas: Yeah…

Mimi: Care to share?

Lucas: Fine… We went out one night after mom died and… we were young and curious… so…

Claus: We… made out…

Fangirls: 0_0 we couldn't have thought…

Ness, Ninten, Flint, and Hinawa: You… We… What… MADE OUT?

Claus and Lucas: Uh… We can explain…

May: Nope, you're not allowed too! Any who… _**Ness: Have you ever really had feelings for Paula?**_

Ness: Closer to the first time I heard about her… My first dream about her… I thought I loved her… But once I met her I realized that it wasn't meant to be…

Paula: Aw… I thought you liked me!

Ness: Nope! Sorry Paula.

Miyuki: Mari, you owe me 30 bucks.

Mari: Shit, you were right! –Hands $30-

Michelle: Hah! This is good! Now for the DARES! X3

Everyone: Damn…

Mimi: Alright… _**Ninten: Wear one of those school girl uniforms you see in anime for 2 hours.**_

Ninten: Are you *Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*.

Michelle: Should we turn off the censor?

May: LET'S DO IT!1!1

-Censor has been removed-

Mari: Repeat that, Nity.

Ninten: Okay… and… Nity?

Miyuki: I think it's cute… Nity-kun!

Ninten: Ugh… I said; are you fucking kidding me?

Mari: Nope! ^_^

Miyuki: Here take mine.

Ninten: You have one?

Miyuki: I AM based off of a Lucky Star character…

Mimi: Was the star necessary? -_-

Miyuki: Yes! ^_^

Ninten: -Puts on school uniform- Happy now?

Everyone but Ninten: -Laughing like crazy-

Michelle: If you wanna what Ninten looks like go here: (Remove Spaces and I couldn't find anything that was what I was going for so… you get Nity in a skirt! :D) http: /browse. deviant art. com/? qh= §ion; =&q= Ninten+ girl#/ d276m1o .

Ninten: It's not that funny…

Everyone else: YES IT IS! –Laughs uncontrollably-

Mari: Okay… Next dare… _**Claus: Sit in a room for 1 hour with Meta Drago!**_

Pokey: It's dead. That's no longer possible.

Claus: Yes! I get out of a dare! :D

Mimi: Okay…

Lilly: Wait we're done already?

May: NO! The next set comes from; Thought Cloud (Awesome name btw) and he says;

_**Uh, oh. I'll try my best!**_

Truths:

Jeff: How much do you want to kiss Tony to the wall?

Ness: ...Why do you say 'OK' all the time?

Lucas: ...Do you 'like' girls or boys... or both?

Dares:

Ana: Make out with Pippi.

Ness: Tell Giygas that he's sexy (He really is!)

Lucas: Kill Falco the next time he appears.

Falco: -Appears- Did I hear my na-… -Is stabbed in the face-

Lucas: Done.

Everyone but Lucas: O.o

Michelle: Okay…

Lilly: First off… _**Jeff: How much do you want to kiss Tony to the wall?**_

Jeff and Tony: -Making out against a wall-

Mari: Question answered!

Mimi: Next… _**Ness: ...Why do you say 'OK' all the time?**_

Ness: Because May keeps hitting the taunt button Ok!

May: Hahahah!

Miyuki: Uh… I like this one… _**Lucas: ...Do you 'like' girls or boys... or both?**_

Lucas: I'd say boys… I've never attracted to any girls…

Mimi: Michelle… You owe me 50 bucks.

Michelle: Shit!

Lilly: Oh, and it's our first Yuri dare!

Girls: Crap…

Mari: _**Ana: Make out with Pippi.**_

Ana and Pippi: Whatever… -Starts making out-

The Boys: Holy shit! –Stare-

May: Hah! Didn't see that coming! Anyway… _**Ness: Tell Giygas that he's sexy.**_

Ness: Who the fuck made these up!

Michelle: Crap… guys… this is going to be M rated soon… In fact… It's now M rated! So everyone can now go wild.

Giygas: Alright bitch… you gunna tell me I'm sexy or not?

Ness: Fine. You're sexy.

Giygas: How sexy?

Ness: You're sex on legs…

Mimi: Where'd you get that one?

Ness: Don't ask…

Michelle: Okay… Are we out of dares?

Lilly: Looks like it…

Mari: PLEASE DARE ME TO GLOMP, KISS, TACKLE, OR RAPE ONE OF THESE BOYS PLEASE!

May: Okay… She's crazy…

Everyone: REVIEW!


	4. Sex Dares? What The Fuck People?

Mari: I've been hit with inspiration!

Mimi: No… you mean some one wrote in.

Michelle: M rated Yaoi dares?

May: You know it! Bitches!

Everyone: We're done for…

Lilly: The girls are safe…

Girls: Yay!

Miyuki: All but Ana.

Ana: Shit!

Michelle: Our stuff;

_**Errmmm how should I do this...**_

Truths:

Claus: Is it true that you want to FCK Lucas?

Lucas: Do you love Ness?

Ness: Do you love Pokey?

Ninten: Are you a yaoi Fanboy?

Dares:

Ness: Go into the closet with Lucas for hmm... an hour.

Ninten: French Kiss Ana for a minute

Claus: Make out with Lucas and see how Ness reacts

Lucas: Show us your dick

Ness: Have sex with Lucas

Claus :Have sex with Ninten

All: YAOI TIEM!

All the boys: Can we please get a break!

Fangirls: Nope!

Mari: We shall begin… _**Claus: Is it true that you want to FCK Lucas?**_

Hinawa: -Death Stare-

Claus: Heh… I…

Hinawa: That's it Claus! You're grounded! Now, let's go!

Mimi: Sorry, Hinawa… You can't do that…

Hinawa: He's my son! I can do what I want with him.

Michelle: -Shoots Hinawa-

Claus and Lucas: Mom!

Flint: Hinawa!

May: She'll be fine in about… three hours.

Lilly: So, Claus… Answer the question!

Claus: Yeah…

Fangirls: Hah! –Squeal-

Lucas: O/O

Mari: -Shoves Claus and Lucas into an empty room- Remember boys! You're on camera!

Mimi: Mari… -_-

May: Next up! _**Lucas: Do you love Ness?**_

Lucas: … Well… I… Uh… Yes… Now please let me out…

Ness: Honestly… this is getting confusing…

Michelle: It's only because we're fans of Earthbound Yaoi, from every angle shape and size. Hell, I believe that you, Ness, are the one guy that can be shipped with anyone!

Ness: O_O

Lilly: Let's move on… _**Ness: Do you love Pokey?**_

Ness: No! I hate that monster!

Pokey: You love me and you know it.

Ness: I hate you!

Pokey: I'll prove it… -Tackles Ness to the ground-

Ness: No!

Mari: STOP! You guys can't do that here; we don't want these girls losing their innocence.

Mimi: I'm going to change the subject…

Pokey: Ness, go in that room.

Ness: Fine…

Mari: Go into that room you two.

Pokey: -Goes in with Ness-

Mari: -Closes and locks the door-

Michelle: Next up on the list… _**Ninten: Are you a yaoi Fanboy?**_

Ninten: -Drooling-

May: I'd take that as a yes…

Ness: -Comes out of the room- Okay… I love Pokey…

Pokey: That's right.

Lilly: ^_^ Thank you for the Fangasms.

Pokey and Ness: O_o

Miyuki: Next up… Dares! The first one is _**Ness: Go into the closet with Lucas for hmm... an hour.**_

Mimi: We can't do that yet…

Mari: What? Why?

Lilly: Lucas is still with Claus…

Michelle: -Has camera ready- I'm gunna go check on them… -Walks into room-

Mari: Meanwhile… _**Ninten: French Kiss Ana for a minute.**_

Ninten: But I'm –Is French Kissed by Ana-

Mimi: Awesome.

Michelle: -Comes out with blood coming out of her nose-

May: What happened?

Michelle: -Shows May the video-

May: -Nosebleed-

Lilly: Show me!

Michelle: How bout I show everyone…?

May: Good idea my devil of a sister!

Michelle: -Puts video on the flat screen-

Video: Is simply Claus fucking Lucas.

Everyone: -Nosebleed-

Michelle: -Turns off video- I'm making an oneshot for that!

Mimi: Next on the list… _**Claus: Make out with Lucas and see how Ness reacts.**_

Ness: -Has a knife- Claus is gunna die…

Miyuki: That… made sense… Next! _**Lucas: Show us your dick.**_

Mari: That already happened… X3

Mimi: Next…

Lucas and Claus: -Come out of the room fully clothed and blushing-

Fangirls: ^=^

Claus and Lucas: Um? W-what?

Ness: You're gunna die…

Lilly: No! Ness you will this next dare!

Ness: Really?

Michelle: _**Ness: Have sex with Lucas.**_

Lucas: … (My poor ass)

Ness: -Picks up Lucas- Alright… you win Fangirls… -Walks into the newly dubbed sex room-

Miyuki: ^_^ this is getting good! Next up _**Claus: Have sex with Ninten.**_

Ninten: Uh… Claus-kun…

Claus: Alright… Nity… Come on. –Walks into the other sex room-

Ninten: -Follows Claus-

Mari: A lot of sex in this chapter…

Mimi: Anyway… _**All: YAOI TIEM!**_

All the girls: Whoooooo!

-Insert Yaoi M rated yumminess here- (another oneshot that will be coming soon)

All the girls: ^_^

Fangirls: Next set! ^_^

_**MAH time to shine**_

Truth:

Poo: why were you named Poo and were you teased about?

Ness: Why the red cap?

Lucas: Has Alec/Wess ever touched you were the sun don't shine?

Pokey: Why are you obsessed about pigs?

Dare:

Pokey: Do the Truffle shuffle!

Ness, Ninten, and Lucas: Make out for a full minute with no shirts.

Kumatora: Use PSI and set Lucas on fire

Claus: Lick Lucas

Everyone: Only one Yaoi dare!

Miyuki: First… _**Poo: why were you named Poo and were you teased about?**_

Poo: Where I come from, Poo is a warrior's name. They found a large amount of potential in me, so they named me Poo… And I wasn't ever teased about it, in fact a lot of people worship me.

Mari: Prince Poo?

Poo: Yes?

Mari: I'd hate to set off on the wrong foot… but… -Glomps Poo-

Poo: -_-

Mimi: Next, _**Ness: Why the red cap?**_

Ness: It was given to me when I was little… I guess I just kept it because of the semimetal value…

May: How sweet… _**Lucas: Has Alec/Wess ever touched you were the sun don't shine?**_

Alec and Wess: We would never!

Lucas: Yes…

Michelle: Mari. –Sticks out hand-

Mari: -Digs into pocket and digs out a twenty, then hands it to Michelle-

Michelle: -Takes the twenty- Thank you.

Miyuki: _**Pokey: Why are you obsessed about pigs?**_

Pokey: Wha-? I am not!

Mari: Hah, right. _**Pokey: Do the Truffle shuffle!**_

Pokey: NO!

Mimi: works for me! _**Ness, Ninten, and Lucas: Make out for a full minute with no shirts.**_

Ness, Ninten, and Lucas: -Shirtless and making out-

Michelle: Get the camera!

Miyuki: -Records-

Mimi: Youtube is gunna love us!

Mari: Minute is up… D:

Lilly: Next up… Yay!

May: What?

Lilly: _**Kumatora: Use PSI and set Lucas on fire.**_

Kumatora: Gladly. PK Fire Alpha!

Lucas: Ouch! My pants are on fire! Help! –Runs around screaming like the Uke he is-

Fangirls: We're done for now! Over 1000 words too! And remember… REVIEW!

Everyone else: NO! Don't review!


	5. Only One And We Have Over 1,000 Words!

Michelle: -Is rolling on the floor laughing her ass off-

Mimi: What's so funny?

May: -Laughing like crazy- Some… hah… Of these… Heh… Dares! –Breaks out laughing again-

Mimi: Am I missing something?

Mari: -Giggling insanely- Yeah… Read these.

Miyuki: I wanna read them too… -Takes list from Mari-

Lilly: What are they?

Miyuki: These are from (My Favorite Username ^_^): NessXLucasXClausXNinten. And the dares are…

_**YAY! YOU USED MINE!**_

Missed Me?

~You're welcome Claus... Sorry Ness...

Should I do Yaoi/Yuri? Yeah...

Truths:

Ness: Do you want to kill Claus for having relations with Lucas?

Giygas: Is it true that you like Ness?

Lucas: Is it true that you Love Ness and want to be his Uke forever?

Ninten: Really... Alright so you are interested in Yaoi... ARE YOU GAY/! IF YES PLEASE ANSWER! MAKE THAT FANGIRLS/BOYS HAVE THEIR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD! HAHAHAH!

Dares:

Ninten: Have sex with Ness...

Lucas: Make out with Ness and see how Claus Reacts

Claus: EPIC SWORDFIGHT WITH NESS TO SEE WHO WILL BE LUCAS' ETERNAL SEME! Oh and Uhh... do it naked

Ness: same thing as Claus

Ana: Make out with Paula

Mimi: Go into a closet with your sister Mari

Pokey: Act like a duck and quack (derp)

All: MAKE OUT WITH THE SAME GENDER!_****_

_**Lucas: Go try and kill a Drago**__****_

_**Kumatora: Errmmm... MAKE OUT WITH A... Laptop?**__****_

_**Duster: Dust everything**_

Everyone but the Fangirls: What the fuck?

Fangirls: -Dying from lack of oxygen, do-to Laughing-

Lilly: Let's get this –Giggle- Over with.

May: First off… _**Ness: Do you want to kill Claus for having relations with Lucas?**_

Ness: No! I wanna Make-out with him-OF COURSE I WANNA KILL HIM!1!1! 11!

Mari: Touchy…

Mimi: Next, _**Giygas: Is it true that you like Ness?**_

Giygas: -Hides something behind his back- What made you think that?

Giegue: You have a Ness Plushie behind your back.

Giygas: You can't prove anything! –Runs into a random room-

Michelle: He'll be back soon.

Ness: How do you know?

Michelle: That's the room Jeff and Tony have been in for the past hour.

Everyone: O_O

Giygas: -Runs out of the room screaming like a little girl-

Michelle: Told yah.

Mari: Next on the list _**Lucas: Is it true that you Love Ness and want to be his Uke forever?**_

Lucas: I… uh…

Claus and Ness: -Looking at him expectantly-

Lucas: Uh… Well… I…

Claus and Ness: -Death Glaring at Lucas-

Lucas: You see… I…

Claus and Ness: -Staring Daggers into Lucas-

Lucas: I NEED TIME TO THINK! –Runs into Mari's arms-

Mari: -Comforts- it's okay sweetie… (Inner mind: HELL YEAH! I GOT LUCAS IN MY ARMS!)

Michelle: … Anyway… _**Ninten: Really... Alright so you are interested in Yaoi... ARE YOU GAY? IF YES PLEASE ANSWER! MAKE THAT FANGIRLS/BOYS HAVE THEIR IMAGINATIONS RUN WILD! HAHAHAH!**_

Ninten: Fuck. I have to come out of the closet now… don't I?

Claus and Ness: YOU'RE GAY?

Ninten: Yeah…

Claus and Ness: Wow… (Inner Minds: ^_^ YAY!)

Lilly: Shocker… Anyway, DARES!

Everyone: Shit…

Miyuki: Here we go… Wait… I just… WHAT?

Mimi: What Miyuki-Chan?

Miyuki: I'm being replaced…

Mari: WHAT?

Miyuki: You would have been replaced but… She's more of a trouble maker than evil…

Michelle: Bye Miyuki-chan.

All the Fangirls: Bye Miyuki-Chan.

Miyuki: -Fades away into nothing-

Michy: -Randomly comes out of nowhere- Hey Guys!

Fangirls: Hi Noob!

Michy: I'll start where she left off! The dares… _**Lucas: Make out with Ness and see how Claus Reacts.**_

Lucas: -Pulls out of Mari's grasp- Nesu…

Ness: -Starts making-out with Lucas-

Fangirls: Yay! ^_^

Claus: -Eyebrow twitch-

Michy: Happy 4 A.M. Girls!

Fangirls: yay! :3

Claus: -Reaches down toward belt-

Fangirls: -Intense stare-

Claus: -Pulls out thunder sword-

Michy: -Tackles- Bad Claus! Down!

Lucas: -Pulls away- N-Nesu…

Ninten: -Drooling-

Mari: Next!_** Claus: EPIC SWORDFIGHT WITH NESS TO SEE WHO WILL BE LUCAS' ETERNAL SEME! Oh and Uhh... do it naked.**_

Lucas: This is getting kinda stupid… But if it means finally having a boyfriend without competing…

Claus and Ness: -Fully undressed with only a towel keeping them decent until the match begins-

May: Claus, Draw your sword. NO LIGHTNING! And Ness… Use Poo's "Sword of Kings".

Ness: Let's do this!

Claus: You took the words right outa my mouth…

Lilly: Remove the Towels! –Pulls towels off both of them- You guys look awesome… -Takes a picture-

Michelle: Begin!

-Insert awesome battle scene here-

Mari: And the winner is…

Mimi: Claus!

Fangirls: YAY!

Lucas: Oh Claus… I knew you would win.

Claus: Thanks Luke. Let's go… Hang out for a while… -Smirk-

Lucas: Whatever you say. –Licks lips-

Michy: NO! Lucas… You're acting to "Seme".

Lucas: I was? Oh, Sorry.

Lilly: It's fine! Just continue and don't mind the cameras!

May: Finally! Now we can move on! _**Ana: Make out with Paula.**_

Ana and Paula: -Already making-out-

Michelle: Is it just me, or do the girls LIKE Making-out with each other?

Mari: It's just you.

Pippi and Richie: -Making-out-

Mimi: That isn't even close to being correct…

Michy: Whatever! Let' move on, _**Ninten: Have sex with Ness...**_

Ness and Ninten: WHAT?

Michelle: You heard him Nity.

May: You too Nesu…

Ness: No one can call me Nesu!

Lilly: What, It's only your Japanese Name!

Michelle: Yeah, -Points to Ness- Nesu, -Points to Lucas- Ryuka, -Points to Claus- Kurausu, and –Points to Ninten- Ken.

Ninten: I just came out of the closet and you're making me have SEX?

Mari: Yep!

Michy: -Shoves Ninten and Ness into the sex room-

Michelle: EASY! :D

Mimi: Next! _**Mimi: Go into a closet with your sister Mari.**_

Mari: First, We aren't sisters, We're Alters. All of us (Mimi, Mari, Michy, May, and Lilly) are just alter egos of Michelle's! Second, let's go!

Mimi: XD Mari, You know how to be stupidly silly don't you!

Mari and Mimi: -Walks into Closet-

Michelle: Uh, Thanks for spoiling most of "My Brother, My Enemy, And My Lover" later Chapters!

Michy: That was a spoil of the chapter after "Mimi".

Michelle: STOP SPOILING! D :

May: This is getting yell-y… So let's move on! _**Pokey: Act like a duck and quack.**_

Pokey: Quack? Quack-Quack Quack Quack-Quack. Quack!

Everyone but Pokey: -Bursts out Laughing-

Lilly: Heh, Anyway, _**All: MAKE OUT WITH THE SAME GENDER!**_

-Insert Awesome Yaoi/Yuri Make-out Scene Here-

Michy: Glad I got that on film.

Michelle: TO YOUTUBE WE GO!

May: Next dare is _**Lucas: Go try and kill a Drago.**_

Lucas: They're extinct…

Claus: Damn you Porky!

Porky: ^_^

Lilly: Okay, that makes this dare impossible! So let's move on! _**Kumatora: Errmmm... MAKE OUT WITH A... Laptop?**_

Kumatora: A Laptop? What the fuck people? You lost your creativity…

Mimi and Mari: -Come out of the closet- We're done in there.

Mimi: -Gives Kumatora Duster's Laptop- Make-out with it!

Kumatora: Guess I'm stuck with it… -Makes-out with the Laptop-

Mari: Next dare… It's the last one too…

Fangirls: Aww!

Michelle: I guess it was enough… IT'S OVER 1,000 WORDS!

Everyone: WHAT?

May: Yay! Final dare _**Duster: Dust everything.**_

Duster: I already did.

-Everything is nice and dust free. IT WAS DUSTERED!-

Mari: I guess we're outa dares…

Fangirls: REVIEW! :3


	6. Cutting It Close, And A New Face Or Two!

Michy: I think I'm going insane…

Mari: Why do you say that?

Michy: MOAR DARES!

Michelle: HELLZ YEAH!

Mimi: :D

May: ^_^

Lilly: X3

Michy: FACES! :)

Mari: =D

Michelle: :|

Michy: That's it! IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!

O o

/¯/_ _

| BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! !

\_\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Everyone but Michy: -cough- Shoop Da Whoop –cough-

Mimi: We have dares :D

Everyone else: Ugh…

Lilly: Let's start!

May: The first one comes from an anonymous source called "Red".

Ness and Lucas: -Gulp-

Mari: THE VOICE SAID:

_**Oh god I can't stop laughing. Any way...**_

Truths:

Ness: ADMIT IT! You like Giygas don't you?

Ninten: Why do you like penguins so much?

Ana: Do you hate Lloyd?

(Short list...)

DARES:

Giygas: take ness to the sex room. (I WANT to see this!)

Ninten: take Lucas from Claus.

Pokey: Jump into the bottomless pits in the cave of the past.

Claus: steal Lucas back and then have some fun with him.

Ana: kiss Lloyd on the cheek.

(And that's it)

Michelle: Shall we begin?

Boys: NO!

Girls: Okay.

Ness: THAT'S MY LINE!

May: lolwut

Lilly: First up, _**Ness: ADMIT IT! You like Giygas don't you?**_

Ness: How could I like him? HE TRIED TO KILL ME.

Mimi: So did Pokey…

Ness: Damn, caught me. I like him.

Giygas: I feel… H-A-P-P-Y…

Ness: Cut the crap.

Giygas: FINE.

May: They're so cute!

Mari: Next, _**Ninten: Why do you like penguins so much?**_

Ninten: How could I NOT like Penguins? They're SO CUTE! ^_^

Mimi: I think so too! -Runs over to Ninten- I even keep a Mini in my pocket. –Pulls out an inch tall penguin figurine-

Ninten: Where'd you get it?

Mimi: I got it online. It wasn't very much-

Mari: Who agrees with leaving them alone?

Everyone but Ninten and Mimi: -Raises hand-

Michy: Any who, _**Ana: Do you hate Lloyd?**_

Ana: Where'd you get that idea? He's been my friend for years!

Michelle: Ask Red, not me!

May: Continuing, DARES!

Boys: SHIT! RUN!

Lilly: You can't get out. –Sigh- Whatever… Dare, _**Giygas: take Ness to the sex room. (I WANT to see this!)**_

Giygas: Uh… Okay then, I'm not complaining! –Throws Ness into the sex room-

Ness: NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mari: MEGAMAN 2 MUSIC FTW!

Michelle: It's addicting huh?

May: Next on the list, _**Ninten: take Lucas from Claus.**_

Ninten: But, I don't like-LIKE Lucas…

May: JUST DO IT!

Ninten: -Grabs Lucas and runs- IF CLAUS KILLS ME, YOU'RE TELLING MY MOM!

Lilly: WHATEVER!

Michy: -Yawn- Gee, It sure is boring around here…

Michelle: Mah Boi- Wait, OVERUSED INTERNET MEME!

Mimi: Used **OVER 9,000** times.

Lilly: Nice one.

Gannon: YOU MUST- Oh, Should I come back later?

Michy: And you said he wasn't real!

Ness: ಠ_ಠ

May: SHIT EPIC FACE, RUN- No wait we can't…

Mari: Le Gasp!

Mimi: ಠ_ಠ

Michelle: DAMN YOU EPIC FACE!

Everyone: ಠ_ಠ

-SPLODE-

**Now back to your regularly scheduled "Mother Mix: Truth or Dare".**

Lilly: Now that we're not exploded, _**Pokey: Jump into the bottomless pits in the cave of the past.**_

Pokey: CANNONBA-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-…

Michelle: Okay… Next… _**Ana: kiss Lloyd on the cheek.**_

Ana: -Kisses Loid on the cheek- Wait… Loid or Lloyd? Vote upon it readers!

Loid: I… Uh… Well… Um… W-whoa…

Mimi: Done with the set… :(

May: But we have one more too go! AND IT'S LONG! ^_^

Everyone: -Groan-

Mari: From our old friend_**, NessXLucasXClausXNinten**_!

Ness, Lucas, Claus and Ninten: Oh, god not again…

Lilly: Here's the set:

_**Alright.**_

Sorry Mimi, Mari, Michy, May, Lilly, and Michelle

That last one was a bit odd...

I got a lot of long ones so stay with me

(written at... IT'S ONLY 9:42PM!)

Truths:

All the Girls: Is it true that you guys, err sorry, girls like to make out, ALOT

All The Boys: Is it true that you guys, Errmmm sorry girls, oh wait sorry guys like to have sex, ALOT_****_

_**Michelle: Is it true that you have all these personalities? Oh and how do you keep yourself from going insane cuz... my heads messed up cuz of this...**__****_

Fangirls :Are you girls mainly interested in Yaoi/Yuri?

New group YAY! Fanboys: Are you guys interested in any Yuri/Yaoi?

Ninten: MY GOD! DO YOU LOVE ANYONE WILL YOU DATE ME! (wait... you're a video game character.. DAMN)

Ness: You enjoyed "it" with Ninten didn't you? huh? well? did ya'? No? Well, FUCK YOU THEN! IM GOING TO LUCAS/CLAUS/NINTEN NAOW!

Lucas: Are you sure you're not a Seme on the inside? You could be a chibi Seme, a Seme that looks like an Uke but in bed... also in this doujinshi, YOU RAPED CLAUS HARD

Claus: Are you sure you're not an Uke cuz in all the doujinshi involved with you, you're always the Uke...

(That's enough truths huh?)

DARES: OH NO! OH NO. OH NO. OH NO, OH YEAH!

I can't think of anything!__ಠ_**_**_ಠ_**that's weird...**_

Nesu: Have sex with Claus naked! Wait. How would sex work if you clothed..

Kurausu: After sex have sex with a bagel with a banana shoved up your- *shot* ASS! *shot again*

Ryuka: Eat the bagel and banana that Claus used

Ken:(that's weird) Share an ice cream with Nesu like in those shota pictures

All boys: Get in bed! (You know what I mean *smirk* and no *insert awesome yaoi thing here* I want it to be written, err acted out!)

All Girls: Including you Michelle, get into bed also!

Nesu: Give us pictures of you naked

Claus:*

Mimi: Wow, Descriptive! :P

_****__**Lucas:***_

Michelle: THERE IT IS AGAIN!_****_

_**Ninten:***_

Michy: What were you trying to put… SPELL IT SO YOU DON'T GET ATTACKED!_****_

_**Fangirls: GLOMP ALL THE GIRLS!**_

Fanboys: GLOMP ALL THE BOYS!

(man, I'm running out of ideas!)

Ness: Tell a bunch of jokes!

Porky: MOO LIKE A COW!

Duster: Clean all the cum in the bedrooms, not just clean, dust it XD, jk, lick it clean!

Kumatora: Make out with one of the magypsys! (MAGYPSY, MAGYPSY, MAGYPSY!)

Alec: Tell a story about the magypsys

Porky: BRING BACK THE DRAGOS SO WE CAN BEAT ONE UP!

Michelle: I dare you to add me into the truth or dare contest!_**  
**_

_**I'm sorry if this uses more than 2 pages...**_

_**Flint: Kiss your sons like you mean it!**_

Dr. Andonuts: Tell us your name

Ness' Father: tell us your name

Ness' Mom: Tell us your name_****_

this. is long..

Giygas: DUEL AGAINST WHOS BETTER AT TAIKO NO TATSUJIN ON FULL STARS ONI 2x SPEED YOU TOO NESS!

(oh and I love your name too Yaoi Girly! GOD THIS IS LONG! I NEED TO STOP!)

(If I'm added yet)Touno: Since you're new I want you to get into bed with all the boys!

(sorry for the dialogue)Boys: BUT WE JUST!

_**Mimi: JUST GET IN THERE!**__****_

*shove*

(my god.)

This is the longest truth and dare review ever.

Uhh... Sorry but that's all I could think about.

I'LL BE BACK! DON'T WORRY!

Well, CYA!

Ok nvm, I got more stuffs! SORRY GUYS BUT THIS INVOLVES ALL YOU! Involving me!

_**Nesu:( erm CRAP!)Uhh TURN INTO A SHOTA!**_

Lucas: TURN INTO A GIRL!

CLAUS:TURN INTO A YAOI FANBOY LIKE NINTEN

Alright done, I give you mercy!

For now! MUHAHAAH!

Claus: Cruel bastard… making this over 2,000 words…

Touno: Hey guys!

Pokey: Who the fuck is this?

Michelle: This is our new member! His name is Touno, Mind if I give details?

Touno: I don't mind.

Michelle: He's Gay, Shota, black haired, willing to do anything, Seme, sometimes Uke, yaoi Fanboy, 12, 5'1", 100 lbs., wears glasses, LOVES RHYTHM GAMES! , very apologetic, SMART! Wait, you're sure you're not talking about me right?

Touno: I'm sure you're not a boy.

Michelle: Touché…

Mimi: Since you're kinda the one who gave the dares. I'll let you go through them.

Touno: Yay! :D

Mari: You can start whenever you feel necessary.

Touno: it's necessary now, _**All the Girls: Is it true that you guys, err sorry, girls like to make out, A LOT?**_

Girls: Noooooooo…

May: Talk about Yuri…

Touno: There isn't really anything bad I can say about that… I think I lost most of my bad jokes when I reviewed last... Any way! _**All the Boys: Is it true that you guys, Errmmm sorry girls, oh wait sorry guys like to have sex, A LOT?**_

Lilly: The important ones are gone…

Michelle: Well DUH! The sex rooms are all occupied.

Touno: That's ONE way to answer it…

Michy: GIRLS! And… Only Fanboy I know. Look at this! –Hands a sketch book- Flip through it please!

Everyone looking in the sketch book: -EPIC NOSEBLEED-

Mimi: how'd you get this good?

Michy: Practice.

Mari: No, she meant…

Touno: How'd you get this good at…? Uh… M Rated Yaoi drawings?

Michy: Practice… With models…

May: Clay?

Michy: No…

Lilly: HOW HAVE YOU NOT BEEN CAUGHT YET?

Michy: Super ninja skills.

Michelle: That's my girl! –Throws arm around Michy- I'm glad you're my alter!

Touno: Oh, while we're on the topic, _**Michelle: Is it true that you have all these personalities? Oh and how do you keep yourself from going insane cuz... my heads messed up cuz of this...**_

Michelle: Yeah, it's true. And the reason I don't go insane is because I'm already insane! Mweheheh! And just so you know it's because I have a form of autism called aspersers. That's why all my friends are younger or older than me, and it's why I'm home-schooled now.

Touno: Okay, my head hurts now…

Michy: Oh! I forgot about the new family member! Everyone, this is Luna.

Luna: Hello…

Mimi: She's a chimera! :3

Luna: Yes, I am. Oh, and while we're on the subject of the alters, how old are the originals?

Michelle: 6 years old.

Mari: How old were you when you came up with us?

Michelle: Well, I uh… I was… Okay! I admit it! I'm younger than Touno!

Touno: Whaaaaaaaaaat?

Michelle: In all honesty I'm an 11 year old girl that was supposed to be in high school this year because of how advanced I was! I admit it!

Touno: Uh…? That makes no sense! You've… yeah I have no comment.

Luna: Whoa… that's… weird.

Lilly: I'm, but, I, and, like, WHAT?

Michelle: -Runs into emo corner-

Touno: Ugh, I'll fix it.

May: Sorry about this, but we're gunna cut it short. Touno went over anyway -_-

Touno: DID NOT!

Luna: Yeah, you did. But we're going to be gone for a week so… yeah.

Claus: Wha? The girl making our lives hell for the past month was an 11 year old girl? I'm older than her!

Lucas: Are you sure you didn't love it?

Ness: I know I did.

Nana: I've been a totally ignored character! I know there's a reason behind it, I just kindawannabeincludedyahknow, -

Luna: REVIEW SO MICHELLE COMES OUTA THE EMO CORNER! –Roars-

Everyone else: O_O Don't eat us…

Michelle: I'll be –sniffle- gone for a week, so no updates, I'll take Beta-reading requests though. –Sob- I'll see you guys.

Touno: Wait, one more question, how do you do such good lemons?

Michelle: -Smirk- Practice…

Everyone: REVIEW!


	7. Yaoi Banned For This And The Next Chapy

Michelle: Sorry about taking so long…

Touno: Making me wait -_-

Mari: We have become a weird group huh?

Luna: -Barks- Yep! And it's becoming a bigger problem for Michelle's sanity! The more of us awaken in her mind, the more she'll loose herself! Just like the other day she-

Michelle: -Slaps hand on Luna's mouth- No! You're not going to tell them about me punching that 47 year old man in the face! –Looks up- Dammit.

Touno: You did what?

Mimi: She did nothing!

May: Oh, and there's another friend who wants in…

Michelle: Meet my best friend ever… Mayte! (She's actually with me as I'm typing this :D)

Mayte: Don't tell them that!

Lilly: She reads ALL our stuff!

Michelle: That reminds me… I'm banning Yaoi for 2 chapters starting now.

Touno and Mayte: Awwwwwww!

Mayte: My first day too… D:

Touno: But-but-but-but-but- MY DARES?

May: Don't worry, we have one more darer!

Michy: Yeah, He's PsiKid… and here's his stuff :D

_**Hahaha wow i couldn't stop laughing... anyway i WAS red... i was too lazy to sign in -_-' any way BACK TO THE ADVENTURE... uh... I Mean GAME!**_

P.S. Ness sorry about the whole Giygas and the sex room thing... I HAD TO DO IT!

P.P.S. His Name is Lloyd... bitch...

Truths:

Ninten: Tell me who you like more Pippi or Ana? (DO EET!)

Lloyd: Why did you destroy the school lab? ?_?

Paula: WHY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DID YOU HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE NESS?

Jeff: Is Lloyd your father? (_)

Dares: (woot fun time!)

Lucas & Ness: Sword fight with... uh... The laser sword that claus had when he was the masked man!

Pokey: Let ness FALCON PAWNCH you in the face! (Pokey you has been a bitch to me in Earthbound :( )

Giygas: Shove Pokey in the devils machine!

Poo & Teddy: HAVE AN EPIC SWORD FIGHT!

And I'm done... I feel Evil now... |_|

Michelle: I AM NOT A BITCH! MARI IS!

Mari: She's right! :D

Luna: To begin… _**Ninten: Tell me who you like more Pippi or Ana?**_

Ninten: Well… I'd go for Ana, only because she confessed to me…

Pippi: But Nityy!

Ana: In your face whore!

Pippi: But…

Ana: Shut up bitch, Nity likes me more!

Mayte: Are they always like this?

Touno: Sadly, yes.

May: Anyway… _**Lloyd: Why did you destroy the school lab? **_

Lloyd: I did?

Mayte: Question answered!

Mari: _**Paula: WHY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DID YOU HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE NESS?**_

Paula: Because I saw from the way he looked at Jeff that he didn't like girls.

Ness: You saw that?

Jeff: You looked at me like that?

Mayte: Too many Questions! Silence them Michelle!

Michelle: Wasure rarenaikara boku no daiji na memori Dora yaki shushoku ninarenai naraba uwagaki shichaeba boku no omoi toori 

Touno: What is she singing?

Mayte: I think it's the Fukkireta…

Mimi: Indeed It is.

Mari: ANYWAY… _**Jeff: Is Lloyd your father?**_

Jeff: Did you or did you not read chapter 1?

Mayte: Ugh, I hate people who just jump into the story.

Michelle: Me too! Go read the beginning D:

Touno: Can I read the next one?

Lilly: Go for it!

Touno: _**Lucas & Ness: Sword fight with... uh... The laser sword that Claus had when he was the masked man!**_

Lucas: Why? I like Ness.

Ness: Yeah, I don't wanna hurt Lucas.

Mayte: Too bad! Good luck! –Throws into our magical stadium of death-

May: While they do that, _**Giygas: Shove Pokey in the devils machine!**_

Pokey: Mhh! Murrh! Hurmurrn!

Giygas: I did that an hour ago.

Michy: Ooookkaaaay… _**Poo & Teddy: HAVE AN EPIC SWORD FIGHT!**_

Poo and Teddy: -Already having an epic sword fight-

Michelle: Well, that's all for the moment…

Touno: But what about my stuuuuuff?

Mayte: Yeeaah!

Michelle: Nope, none for you, this and the next chapter.

Fangirls: Review!


	8. You Got Dare Blocked!

Michelle: My alters went to sleep earlier so yeah they aren't here. It's 2 am and they have school. I **SHOULD **be beta reading but I don't wanna right now.

Touno: Bitch.

Mayte: Eh… ¿Qué desea mamá?

Michelle: _Idiota_! Yo no soy tu madre. ¿Es que la falta de sueño llegar a usted?

Mayte: When did you learn Spanish?

Michelle: When you weren't looking :D

Mayte: Really now? ¿O lo que acaba de saber que sentance y están tratando de meterse conmigo?

Michelle: ¡No! Supe sentance. Estoy un poco idiota que desconoce cualquier español aún se habla con fluidez!

Mayte: One exclamation point is enough!

Touno: I'm kinda lost….

Michelle: You should be.

Mayte: Touno, feel like sharing?

Touno: _**B-B-B-But Mah Dares!**_

Alright fine.

Truth:

Mayte: Are you mad because there is no yaoi?

Touno: Is it true you wanna punch Michelle?

Dares:

Ness: Punch a wall.

Ninten: Go kick a wall.

Lucas: Go headbutt a wall.

Claus: Go kick punch a wall.

There nice and simple with NO YAOI OR YURI IR ANY SUCH KIND IF INTIMATE CRAP!

My dares…

Michelle: Violent aren't we?

Touno: Quite.

Mayte: Anyway _**Mayte: Are you mad because there is no yaoi? **_Not at all. Just kinda sad :|

Michelle: _**Touno: Is it true you wanna punch Michelle? **_Well, fuck.

Touno: Uh, well, kinda… yeah. –Punches Michelle in the face-

Michelle: Ouch! That didn't hurt at all :D

Mayte: XD

Touno: _**Ness: Punch a wall.**_

Ness: I don't wanna! … Ok!

_Insert violence here_

Mayte: Ah the randomness… _**Ninten: Go kick a wall.**_

Ninten: Not arguing…

_You know what goes here right?_

Michelle: _**Lucas: Go headbutt a wall.**_

Lucas: But… I- -Gets slammed into a wall-

_EPIC FIGHT SCENE XD_

Touno: _**Claus: Go kick punch a wall.**_

_Lolwut?_

Michelle: Short huh? Now PSIKID :D

Mayte: I read this time!

Michelle: CONFRONT! YOU LOOK SO COOL!

Mayte: What?

Touno: I think it's a Teto song that makes fun of an anime opening…

Mayte: Ahh… I gotcha. Anyway on that randomness! _**I read chapter 1... I just had to make sure!**_

And another thing... DAMN YOU FOR THE NO YAOI!

Truths:

Ness: Why the hell was your nightmare a statue?

Lucas: Would you stop the draco from killing your mother if you could? Even if it ment giving up your own life?

Ninten: Would you flip your shit if you found out your grandfather was Giygas/Giegue?

Dares: (Not much... DAMN YAOI BLOCK! )

Ana & Pippi: Epic sword fight!

Poo & Jeff: Dance off!

Teddy & Lloyd: Break into a mall!

Michelle: I'm feeling lazy, so lemme sum this up. Ahem!

Cuz it was.

He would but of course Claus dosen't want him to do it so… I'd be role reversal!

No shit Sherlock

Well there you go.

Mayte: You just got dare blocked due to the epicness of Girl-friend in Japanese.

Everyone: Review :D


	9. Well This Took A While

Michelle: OMG Where has the time went?

Mayte: Up your ass most likely…

_Giggles can be heard throughout the room_

Michelle: ANYWAY. I'm in a typing mood, with my Hatsune Miku, and My LP of Mother 1 just getting started, so here we are.

**BUT WAIT YaoiGirly! WHERE DID YOU GO?**

Michelle: WEEELL,  
1. my family came down and messed with my comp about a month ago when I had almost finished the chapter… therefore I lost all of it.  
2. I started a blind LP of Mother 1, and I wasn't gunna leave it… but I did anyway XD  
3. I started a podcast of me playing through my new copy of Mother 3  
4. I started playing a few Metroid games and Earthbound, and too be honest, who doesn't wanna be me with all the epic games?  
5. I started playing UCH, or Ultimate Chimera Hunt for those of you who are slow. And it's simply addicting 3  
6. The 10th of July was my birthday.  
7. I started school as of a week ago.  
8. And… I have a boyfriend now…

Touno: Excuses they are indeed.

Michelle: Quote of the day, for you playing the home game is; "If you are reading this, you have Cancer." ~Michelle

Mayte: What I miss?

Michelle: Your bus. :3 AHEM, I have called it here. From here on out, YAOI IS BANNED… unless I feel like it. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

_Blocked Dares from now on will be displayed as the following__**; **_**U_U**

Michelle: Oh thank you Miss Italic text! You're so nice!

_Think of it as nothing!_

Mayte: Oh she will.

Michelle: OH NEVERMIND! Touno, do your stuff _

Touno: _**Ness: Do you love Lucas?**_

_Ness wakes up_

Ness: Wha? What I miss?

Michelle: Your bus retard T_T

Ness: I MISSED THE BUS? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?

_Ness runs to the computer room_

Michelle: Okaaay…

Touno: V_V

Ness, **U_U **

**Touno, U_U **

**Lucas, U_U **

Claus, **U_U**

Lucas, **U_U**

Michelle: Mayte….

Mayte: Oh you bitch.

_Mayte hands Michelle a 20 dollar bill._

Michelle: Ownage.

Touno: But… my dares again…

Mayte: too graphic _

Michelle: Our first real reviewer is… weeeeeeeeee. Lolwut?

Mayte: and he or she said…

**So hola amigo seniorita (I don't know much Spanish T_T)! I've come to participate!**

Truths:

Paula: So... What WERE you going to say at the end of EB? For realz?

Claus: Did you know your death speech made me cry? WHY WERE YOU GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU PRACTICALLY DID IT TWICE AND YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!

Lucas: This might be slightly un-related but... how come you can't do combos is SSBB?

Hinawa: I like sunflowers now but because of you they also tend to make me a bit sad. But what do you think is so epicly awesome about them?

Jeff: What happened to your mother?

DARES:

Claus: Hey look it's you again! Go jump in a fountain of chocolate and eat as much of it as you can until you're at least ten times more hyper then you usually are. You ARE the energetic one anyways right?

Tracy: *see Claus' dare and do that to*

Kumatora: You have the least patience and stuff right? So go babysit Claus and Tracy. BWAHAHAHA!

Giygas: You're my third favorite villain from Nintendo, and the coolest boss to battle (cuz when I beat you I feel so h... a... p... p... y). So as a treat, go visit Queen Mary with your normal body and the power you got in EB!  
Enjoy~~~!

Michelle: I like this gal/guy, good stuff.

**Paula: So... What WERE you going to say at the end of EB? For realz?**

Paula: I was going to confess to Ness, but I had already figured he was gay from the looks he shot to Jeff, Poo, and a few random guys on the street… In fact there was this one night…

_Ness dashes back into the room_

Ness: I RESENT THAT! I'm bisexual and proud! And whatever she said is a lie, I never had sex with Jeff!

_Tony and Jeff stop making-out_

Tony: Excuse me? You had sex with Ness?

Jeff: It was one night when we were all loopy! I swear it meant nothing!

_Ness pulls Jeff into a seductive pose_

Ness: It meant nothing? That sure isn't what you said when you came into-…

Tony: I've heard enough! Jeff we're through! Have fun with your slut of a boyfriend!

_Tony stomps out with an angry expression, that fades to sadness as he enters the bathroom_

Jeff: Good riddance, he was clingy anyway.

Ness: Why'd you keep him around then?

Jeff: He still feels like a virgin.

Ness: Oh, Hah. I didn't think you were so shallow.

_Ness and Jeff walk into the happy closet_

Michelle: I'M ON A ROOOOLL!

**Claus: Did you know your death speech made me cry? WHY WERE YOU GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE! YOU PRACTICALLY DID IT TWICE AND YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!**

Claus: Well… I can't really…

Michelle: Leave the dear alone, he doesn't know much…

Claus: Thanks Mimi.

_Claus grabs Michelle's hand and wraps their fingers together_

Michelle: Claus… they don't know yet…

Claus: Tell em then…

Michelle: Me and Claus hooked up over the last month :D

Mayte: You lucky bitch.

Michelle: And on the last argument, Lucas, you aren't dumb.

_Michelle hugs Lucas tightly, as a sister would_

Lucas: =D

**Lucas: This might be slightly un-related but... how come you can't do combos is SSBB?**

Lucas: I forget why they wouldn't allow it… I think it was because my character was going to develop, but in the beginning they wanted me to be weak to build story.

_Claus faints_

Michelle: Eh… Makes me wonder… oh well.

**Hinawa: I like sunflowers now but because of you they also tend to make me a bit sad. But what do you think is so epicly awesome about them?**

Hinawa: I think that they're just another part of nature that we need to protect and cherish…

Mayte: That was deep-

Michelle: -er than your mom's-

Mayte: YOU PERVERT _

Michelle: I was gunna say purse…

**Jeff: What happened to your mother?**

Michelle: I can answer… By popular belief, she was killed by a Starman for plot, but I think that she just plain died. There's no way to reveal the truth… Just like "Why is Dib's head so big?", this is one of life's impossible to answer mysteries…

**Claus: Hey look it's you again! Go jump in a fountain of chocolate and eat as much of it as you can until you're at least ten times more hyper then you usually are. You ARE the energetic one anyways right? **

**Tracy Must do this too**

_They do the stuff above_

**Kumatora: You have the least patience and stuff right? So go babysit Claus and Tracy. BWAHAHAHA!**

Michelle: There needs to be more Kuma dares… I likes her ;3

_Kumatora sighs_

Kumatora: Why the hell is it always me?

Mayte: Cuz you let Ness into your pants.

Kumatora: Who the fuck told you that?

_Mayte shows her the tape from security cam 294-314_

Kumatora: What. The. Fuck.

**Giygas: You're my third favorite villain from Nintendo, and the coolest boss to battle (cuz when I beat you I feel so h... a... p... p... y). So as a treat, go visit Queen Mary with your normal body and the power you got in EB!**

Mary: Giegue…?

Michelle: MOVING ON! Next user is… Pinkvampireheroine93, and she says;

**XD You guys should check out my truth or dare too!**

Truths:

Ninten: What/who do you love more? Ana or Oreos? And do you really love bed?

Shagisto Itoi: Why did you let Pokey live? *I know Itoi's not part of this, but you know*

Jeff: Do you speak monkey?

Bubble Monkey: Do you love Jeff?

Poo: Why is your name Poo?

Dares:

Lucas: Sing the Omelette song! OOMMMMMLEEETTTTEES! XD

Paula: LIght Pokey on fire then make him into a baconator!

Everyone: Watch Psipaula4's Insane Earthbound Adventures! XD

Hmmm...Ooh! Ninten: Steal Oreos from the local mall and eat them all!

Well that's it! XD

**Ninten: What/who do you love more? Ana or Oreos? And do you really love bed?**

Ninten: Oreos. And I do love bed.

Michelle: Don't you mean being IN BED? TROLOLOLOL

**Shagisto Itoi: Why did you let Pokey live? *I know Itoi's not part of this, but you know***

_Itoi-Sama appears_

Itoi: 私は彼が彼の話に重要だったと彼は損失を住むことができます。新しい上司のアイデアに来たときに他に接続するすべてのゲームと思った私は閉口しました。だからがある私は考えていた、私はちょうど彼は時間旅行者のことと彼を古いものと悪をもう一度来ること来た。

_Itoi-sama__warps back to his world_

_Jeff and Ness come out of the happy room making-out and chatting_

**Jeff: Do you speak monkey?**

Jeff: Eep aah ooh?

Nyan Cat: Nyan Nya Nayn Nyan Nya?

Jeff: NYAN! 3

**Bubble Monkey: Do you love Jeff?**

Bubble Monkey: Ooh eep nya ah!

Jeff: Nyan cat ah eep eep oah.

Bubble Monkey: Oooooooh…

**Poo: Why is your name Poo?**

Poo: Why is your name (Insert user's name here)?

**Lucas: Sing the Omelette song! OOMMMMMLEEETTTTEES! XD**

_Lucas sings the retardedly good song._

**Paula: LIght Pokey on fire then make him into a baconator!**

Paula: PSI Fire β!

_Pokey screams in terror as his ass is burnt to bacon-bits_

**Everyone: Watch Psipaula4's Insane Earthbound Adventures! XD**

Michelle: I saw that forever ago, and it was HILARIOUS.

_Michelle forces everyone to watch it_

_**Hmmm...Ooh! Ninten: Steal Oreos from the local mall and eat them all!**_

_Ninten Steals all the oreos_

Ninten: Chocolate Oreos! Om nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom! 3

_Michelle Yawns_

Michelle: Next I…

_Michelle falls asleep._

Mayte: We should just leave her…

Touno: Just… Review and we'll try and wake her up…

**(A/N: Sorry, everything has been so busy, I'm going to start up again right around now… so get ready…)**


End file.
